Festival of Burning Lights
by Double-Elle
Summary: A compilation of stories created for NaLu Week 2014
1. Carnival

**Title:** Nausea

**A/N:** I just remembered how Natsu got sick while watching the Hidden game during the Grand Magic Games, and this story came to my head.

* * *

The annual Magnolia carnival had once again made its appearance, and all the townspeople came in droves for a day of fun and amusement. The sunny weather that day set the mood for the joyous occasion, and all the stalls and rides were packed with long lines of customers, each one of them waiting impatiently for their turn. The wizards of Fairy Tail, of course, were included in the mix, and while some volunteered to help out in some stalls, the rest of them just decided to take the day off there.

Meanwhile, outside the House of Mirrors…

"Okay, we're already out of the building, just hang in there until I can find a bench."

"Uuuuggghhh…thanks…."

Lucy, the resident Celestial Spirit wizard, had carefully helped walk her Dragon Slayer partner out of the building. The young man looked absolutely pale, with beads of sweat forming on his forehead and a glazed look in his eyes. His normally steady gait was now shaky, with only his arm to anchor him around his friend as they walked around.

"Ugh, where is Happy when you need him?" Lucy said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"L-Lucy, I don't think I can hol-" Natsu quickly shut his mouth before he could even start vomiting on their shoes.

"Wait! I see an empty bench over there! Just hold it in for a bit longer, Natsu!"

The two slowly headed their way to the bench, and as soon as they got there, Natsu immediately went to the trash can next to it and promptly threw up in it.

"There, there," Lucy patted his back. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah…I think I'm good now." he weakly answered as they sat down on the bench.

There was a silence between the two of them for a while, with Natsu still too sick to start a conversation and Lucy trying to be considerate to his pain. It was finally broken when Lucy started snickering under her breath.

"What's so funny over there?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lucy answered, barely trying to suppress her laughter. "It's just…I mean, I know you get motion sickness when you go on rides, but how could you possibly get sick inside the House of Mirrors?"

Natsu could only glare at her with a pout on his face. "Everything looked like it was moving, okay? So shut up," he shot back.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Lucy said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Can we at least get something to eat?"

"No way, you'll just start throwing up again." she reprimanded him. "And you wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

Natsu sighed. "Fine."

Silence came upon them once again, as the sun started to set, and the lines for all the stalls became shorter and shorter.

"Alright!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, with a renewed energy in his tone. "I'm feeling so much better now!"

"Well, there's fewer people in the lines now. Where do you wanna go next?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

"…do you wanna try the funhouse?"


	2. Gifts

**Title:** Charm

**A/N:** This is a 15th Ending!AU based on a headcanon I made a few months ago.

* * *

"So," Natsu said uneasily, ruffling his head on his seat, "I guess you're wondering why I was so late for our date right now."

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Lucy answered him from her side of the table with an amused tone.

"Well, um, you know how I've been meaning to make up to you for missing your birthday last year?"

"Yes, and I'm very sure I've told you many times before that I wasn't mad about it, Natsu."

"Well, I still wanted to do it, so I decided to make you your gift for this year!" Natsu dug his hand into his pants pocket and showed the present to Lucy "Here it is, happy birthday Lucy!" he said with a big smile on his face.

Lucy looked at the present hanging from his hand. It was a necklace with a large silver charm on it. The charm's shape was a bit uneven in a few areas, but she could recognize it in a heartbeat. "Is that-"

"The same as your tattoo? Why, yes, it is!" he grinned back at her.

"B-But how?"

"Well, it wasn't easy," Natsu said. "I had to keep drawing the pattern over and over until I got it right. Then I went to Gajeel for the metal." His face then suddenly cringed for a moment. "Man, was he annoying. Anyway, the necklace took way longer than I thought, so I had to rush it and that's why the shape looks so weird now." Natsu looked away from her gaze. "Sorry about that. I'm sorry for being late, too."

Lucy could only smile back at Natsu. "Natsu…thank you," she told him, her eyes starting to tear up from happiness. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."


	3. Vulnerable

**Title:** The Hedge Maze

**A/N:** This is a remake of a story that I made for a friend in Tumblr a few weeks back.

* * *

The royal banquet had returned to its lively vibe without a hitch right after Natsu made his "grand appearance" a few moments ago. The initial shock from the entire audience who saw the fiasco soon faded as the night went on, continuing on with their eating and merrymaking. As for the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, however…

"Wait, wait! Natsu, where are you taking me?!"

"You'll know when you get there, Lucy!"

"Well, slow down, would you? I can't really run well in these shoes, you know!"

"Don't worry about it! We're almost there anyway!"

Natsu, stripped off of the king's crown and robe, quickly dragged Lucy out of the dance hall the moment the royal knights let him go. He brought her through the long and winding corridors, and out to the back gardens of Mercurius Palace, finally stopping in front of a huge hedge maze.

"Okay," Lucy panted, trying to regain her breath from all the running they just did. "We're finally here, so what did you want to show me all of a sudden?"

Natsu grinned and pointed her direction to the maze's entrance. "Wanna go in?"

Lucy looked at the entrance, and then back at Natsu confusedly. "Wait, so you dragged me out here just so we could get lost inside a maze?"

"You'll just have to see to find out!"

And so, the two went inside the maze, with Natsu guiding Lucy the whole time. As the pair walked in a more leisurely pace than earlier, Lucy looked around the maze, paying attention to all the details in their surroundings: the antique-looking gas lampposts found at the sides of the garden, the sweet scent of the white flowers floating around the air, the numerous stars sparkling down on them in that dark sky above. It all seemed so magical, she thought, for lack of a better word.

"We're almost there, Lucy! Come on!" Natsu said as he started running again. Lucy, as much as she could without tripping on her heels, followed suit. When she finally reached the center of the maze, her eyes grew wide at the sight of a gazebo, with vines of ivy hanging down its red roof, and bushes of red roses surrounding it, and Natsu sitting on top of the railings.

"Lucy! Over here!"

She quickly made her way inside the gazebo, right beside where Natsu was sitting. "So this was what you wanted to show me, huh?"

"Pretty neat, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she leaned closer to the railing. "This place is beautiful."

The two of them stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company and watching the stars as they twinkled in the night. Finally, without thinking much about it, Lucy broke the silence between them.

"I haven't really seen you much around here since we got inside the palace. Were you here the whole time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, during the party a while ago, I asked Happy where you've been and he told me that he had no idea either. That's a bit odd coming from you, Natsu."

"Yeah, well…"

"Natsu, is there something on your mind?" Lucy looked at him, very concerned for her friend. "Does it…" she paused, unsure of what would happen next if she finished her question. "Does it have to do with what happened a few days ago?" she finally asked with a careful tone in her voice.

Natsu didn't even have say anything back to her, but she knew from the moment his body tensed up at her question that her suspicions had been confirmed.

"Natsu," she told him gently, "Natsu, you can always talk to me about it. I mean, the whole thing was just so overwhelming that-"

Without warning, Natsu quickly got off the railing and stood right next to Lucy.

"Natsu? Are you-"

He then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't want to lose you again, Lucy" he finally told her, his voice faintly shaking with each word. "Especially after what happened to-"

Lucy could only hug him back in return. "I know, Natsu. I know."

"I'm not gonna let anything bad get to you again, I promise."

"I'm sure you won't."

The two of them continued to embrace each other after that. Then all of a sudden, the lampposts in the garden started turning off one by one, darkening the entire area. Lucy started to slowly let go of Natsu, and broke off their embrace. "It's getting dark out here. We should really get back inside."

"Yeah…" Natsu took a deep breath before he grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on," he smiled at her, "I'll help you find a way out of here." .

"You sure you won't get us lost along the way?" she asked him playfully.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, remember?" he grinned as he made a fireball with his other hand. "I'm pretty sure I can help you get out of here!"


	4. Ribbon

**Title:** Makeover

**A/N:** I wanted to write in my fanchildren here when I first saw the prompt, but I didn't realize how hard it was to write them in. I also tried to keep this story from getting too sappy and stuff, so I hope it worked.

* * *

It was one of those rare times when Natsu took a day off from the guild. There had been a strong thunderstorm going on in Magnolia the past few days, and the townspeople were advised to stay indoors until the weather calmed down. Normally, he'd be helping Lucy out around the house, but ever since she had to meet up with her publisher in another town for her latest book last week, it had just been him and their daughters in the house.

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Please stop squirming, Mimi! It only hurts if you keep moving around."

"Maybe if you didn't brush so hard-"

As soon as Natsu heard the younger girl's scream, he headed over to the living room. When he got there, he saw his daughters sitting down on the floor, surrounded by hairbands, combs, and ribbons. Luna, the older girl, was in the middle of brushing part of her sister's hair. Mimi, on the other hand, with one side of her blonde hair already braided, gave her sister a very annoyed look.

"What's going on over there?" Natsu asked them.

"Mimi here wanted me to braid her hair."

"Yeah, and she's brushing way too hard-OW!"

"Hey! You asked for my help. It's not my fault your hair's all tangled up like this." Luna retorted back as she started braiding her sister's hair.

"Do you need any help there, Luna?" Natsu asked, very amused by their fighting.

"Ah, no thanks, Papa. I'm already halfway done by now," Luna replied as she continued on with her braiding. "Besides, it'd probably look uneven if I let someone else finish this."

"Fine, I'll just watch you two here," Natsu said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Just a few more and… I'm done!" Luna smiled and gave her sister a small hand mirror. "What do you think?"

Mimi took a look at her new braids in the mirror. "I like them, Lu-nee! They're really neat!" She looked away from the mirror to her father. "Wait…I'm gonna go get something first" she said as she went to the other room.

"Well, since you're done there," Natsu grabbed a comb and sat down on the floor behind his daughter, "I'd like to tie your hair up, just like before."

The young girl was surprised by her father's words. "Papa, you don't have to do that, it's fine."

"No? You used to love it when I tied your hair" he said while combing her long pink hair, "I want to do it again."

Luna flinched in embarrassment. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Papa…" she said as she puffed her cheeks

"I know, but you'll always be one to me. Hey, can you give me some of those ribbons there?"

Luna grabbed a hairband and a blue ribbon near her hand and gave them to Natsu. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Natsu began to comb her hair. "You know, Mama used to wear a blue ribbon like this on her hair before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I first met her, her hair was all bunched up like this," he said as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. "And I think she tied it over this side here.." he continued as he used the hairband and tied it around. "And then, I think the ribbon came after that…and there! All done!" he smiled.

Luna quickly grabbed the hand mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair wasn't exactly tied up as neatly as she hoped it would, she felt the elastic of the hairband slowly start to slip off, but the ribbon…she loved the way it looked on her.

"If you don't like it, I can just-"

"No,don't" she interrupted him. "I really like it. Thank you, Papa" she smiled sweetly to her father.

The sound of footsteps suddenly came near the room. "I'm back!" Mimi said, carrying a small pink box by its handle.

"Wait a minute, is that Mama's old make-up kit?!" Luna asked her sister in an alarmed tone.

"Yeah, I always wanted to play with it here," she said excitedly as she opened the box.

"Does this mean you want to get a makeover?"

"Oh, it's not me who's getting a makeover…" she said with a smirk on her face as she looked at her father.

* * *

"I'm back! Natsu, are you there?" Lucy called out as she entered in from the front door.

Natsu turned to his daughters first, but was faced with only their snickering and requests of "c'mon, show it to her." He finally went up to his wife and tried to greet her with from the doorway. "Hey, Lucy."

Lucy started to laugh really hard the moment she saw Natsu's face. "Oh my goodness, Natsu, what happened to your face?" she managed to say between fits of laughter. "Girls, did you have something to do with this?"

The two girls looked at each other with smug grins on their faces.

"Maybe…"

"We just tried to make Papa prettier, is all…"


	5. Promise

**Title:** Adamancy

**A/N:** This is a sort-of sequel to The Hedge Maze.

* * *

To say that he was mad was an understatement; no, he was absolutely _livid_.

He ran as fast as he could the moment he was freed from whatever the hell got to him a few moments ago. His stride became more frantic with each step he took as a wave of thoughts started rushing through his mind. All he knew was that he just had to find Lucy, wherever she was right now. He just had to find her and know that she was safe and alive and not-

No. No, he wasn't even going to think about_ that_ again. Never again.

He was finally able to recognize her scent just a few meters ahead, but he also picked up an unfamiliar smell, which made him pick up his pace because he wasn't going to take any chances anymore.

As he got to the area, he finally saw Lucy, lying on the floor, even more ragged and bloody than before, but thankfully still alive. He also saw one of the demons attacking their friends about to sent out a powerful fire attack, so he stepped in and did what he knew best: swallowed the whole thing up.

"I don't know know what's going on, but somehow I get the feeling that you really saved our asses, Lucy."

He told Lucy in that garden that he wasn't gonna let anything bad ever get to her again, and he was damn sure of keeping that promise to her. And right now, he was gonna keep that promise by burning these demons to a pile of ashes.


	6. Dare

**Title:** Disconcert

**A/N:** I thought it would be interesting to write about the almost kiss in the Asuka omake in Lucy's POV

* * *

"Lucy, do you kiss Natsu?"

In hindsight, she probably should have expected this kind of question from a six-year-old child. She was painfully aware of the fact that there were people in the guild speculating about her relationship with her Dragon Slayer friend behind her back (with Mirajane most likely being their ringleader, she thought), so of course it was natural that Asuka would make that kind of conclusion. However, like what happened in those hot springs months ago, just the mere thought of her and Natsu being that intimate with each other was enough to get her extremely flustered.

"Papa and Mama do it all the time," the young child cheerily explained to Lucy, completely oblivious to how much the teenager was freaking out right in front of her.

"U-Uh…Natsu and I aren't Mommy and Daddy," she tried to reason to the six-year-old as she could've sworn that she felt steam rising out of her head right then, however…

"Natsu, it's an order."

"WHAT THE!?"

It became all clear to her that this girl wasn't messing around here.

"No way! I'm not gonna…" _'That's totally out of the question!_,_'_ she thought. There was no way she was going to let a little kid tell her how she was going to have her first kiss, and no amount of crying was going to make her change her mind either!

But then, Natsu suddenly faced her. "Well, it ain't like we're gonna die or anything…" he said in a surprisingly calm manner.

Her mind then blanked out. _'Oh no…'_

"Wait, wait…you've got to be kidding…" she told him, frantically hoping that he really was joking and that he was going to back out at the last second. However, as his lips started inching in closer to her face, she knew she had to do something,_ and fast_.

If there was anything she learned in the five seconds it took her to grab Happy and block Natsu's lips with his, it would probably be this:

"Kids are scary…"


	7. Effulgence

**Title:** Epouranios

**A/N:** The concept of "Heaven" was the first thing that came to mind when I saw this prompt, so I decided to add in most parts from the new ending with the actual scene in Chapter 337.

* * *

She woke up to the sight of numerous stars around her.

"Where…am I?"

She rose up from whatever it was she was lying down on, very confused. A million things were running through her head. _'I died, didn't I?'_ she thought. _'Did they take my body out of the castle?'_

She walked through the seemingly empty land, looking for anyone, or _anything_ at least, when her eyes caught a familiar pink mark below her.

She couldn't believe it. Her right arm, the right arm that she lost so long ago…it was there with her. She felt teardrops coming out her eyes when she carefully touched the pink Fairy Tail mark on the back of her hand with her left thumb to confirm that, yes, it really was there, and it's back with her.

And so, with only the moon and stars above to guide her, she walked on. She called, she yelled, she screamed out at the top of her voice, hoping there was someone out there who could hear her in this vast, seemingly endless cloudy land.

The next thing she knew, as if in the blink of an eye, she found herself in the middle of a golden field. The dark night had immediately turned to a bright clear blue day, and she felt a cool breeze pass around her across the field. And as she tried to take in the sudden change around her…

"Hey, Lucy!"

Her eyes grew wide as soon as she heard that familiar voice. _'No…no, it couldn't be,'_ she thought as she looked behind to the source of that voice.

"Get over here already!" the pink-haired boy said to her with his oh-so-familiar ecstatic tone that made her heart leap.

"Everyone's here waiting!" a blue cat beside him added, jumping up and down in excitement.

She felt tears running down her face as soon as she saw his face. It was Natsu. _Her_ Natsu. And Happy was with him, and they were both alive and well and…

Natsu grabbed her by the wrist and led her forward. As they walked on with Happy flying right behind him, she saw a group of figures in front of them, standing in front of a light so bright and dazzling that words weren't enough to describe its beauty. She recognized who these people were as she got closer to them. Gray. Erza. Wendy. Cana. Gajeel. Juvia. Carla and Panther Lily. Even the master. Everyone, literally _everyone_ was there, and they were all waiting for her with big smiles on their faces.

Natsu faced her as they continued to run forward. "Now," he said with that same grin he had the first time he dragged her to the guild, "let's continue on our adventure."

She had no idea where they were right now, or what they were gonna do from here on, but all of that didn't matter. All that mattered to Lucy was that everyone she loved and cared for was here with her.

"Yeah."

And that was enough for her to call these golden fields around them "Heaven."


	8. Future

**Title:** Window Seat

**A/N:** The fanchildren from Makeover are in here again, and this time, Mama!Lucy's the focus of this story.

* * *

It started out as a contest that the girls would have whenever they rode the train.

"No fair! Why do you always get the window seat?!"

First, they would start racing to their seats the moment they're called to board.

"I won fair and square, remember? Besides, I like watching the view from outside."

Then the usual bickering erupts between them as one of them would try to fight for the window seat.

"That's 'cause no one blocked you on the way!"

Eventually, the bickering turns to a shouting contest…

"Yeah, well at least I didn't get here by jumping from the empty seats!"

…and sooner or later, it escalates into a catfight of hair-pulling and scratching, if not stopped right away.

"_'Anything goes,_' remember?!"

"Girls…" She was starting to lose her patience here.

"I'm sure we agreed the last time that we weren't gonna do that anymore!"

"_Girls…_" she said more firmly as she could've sworn she felt a vein pop on her forehead.

"You're just saying that just because you're older and bigger and _can't do that anymore_!"

That does it. She's finally hit her breaking point.

"**_GIRLS!_**"

The two girls immediately flinched as they slowly turned to their mother with the most terrified expressions they've ever had on their faces.

"We are going to be on this train for the next two hours, and I am not going to let you two spend your time arguing over a seat near the window." the mother said in a firm and, as her daughters would put it, scary tone.

"B-But…"

"Now, I'll give you girls two choices here: it's either you two settle this issue right now without fighting…"

The two girls nodded anxiously. "Y-Yeah…"

"…or, one of you switches with me in taking care of Papa right now. And just so it'll be fair, I'll make sure you'll both be taking turns with each other. Is that clear?"

The two girls looked at their father, who looked as white as a sheet as he was leaning on their mother's shoulder, and was trying not to vomit on the floor. They loved their Papa dearly, they really did, but they both knew that they had no idea of what to do by themselves whenever he got motion-sick.

"So what's it going to be, girls?"

The girls looked at each other tentatively for a moment until Luna, the older one, finally spoke up.

"M-Mimi…" she said as she tried to talk to her sister in a nervous tone, "do you wanna switch seats with me right now?"

Mimi just nodded back furiously at her. "Yeah…yeah…thanks Lu-nee."

The mother's stern face immediately softened after her daughters switched seats with the other. The family stayed quiet until the train was halfway to their destination. "Girls," she gently told them, "I know I sounded a bit harsh a while back, but you can't always solve your problems just by fighting with each other, especially over something just like a window seat. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"We understand," Luna said apologetically.

"We're sorry, Mama," Mimi added with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Now," she continued, "can you promise me that you two won't fight over the window seat from now on?"

"We promise, Mama."

They stopped playing their contest soon after that train ride.


	9. High School

**Title:** Main Attraction

**A/N:** Everything I wrote in this story is based on personal experience from my own high school's festival.

* * *

"Good afternoon, fellow students and visitors, to the annual Fairy Academy school festival!"

Lucy initially thought that she was used to the weirdness that was inherent in Fairy Academy by now. In the span of almost two semesters, she doesn't question the fact that her teachers there are talking cats anymore, or that the principal is a talking snowman-dog thing that just dances around. Heck, not even the crazy antics of her new friends would faze her as it used to before.

"This is Max Alors, and we are all gathered here in front of this stage today…"

But there was nothing that she could have done to prepare herself for _this_.

"…to witness the union of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia in holy matrimony!"

A marriage booth. Someone actually pitched in the idea of a marriage booth, and it got the school's approval. It was unbelievable.

She clearly remembered the ambush she had that got her in this crazy predicament in the first place. One minute, she was in the main hallway, ready to buy some snacks from one of the freshmen's booths, and the next, she was handcuffed, blindfolded, and dragged along somewhere by Jet and Droy. When they finally took off her blindfold, she was greeted to the sight of a crowd mostly filled with her overly ecstatic classmates, and a freaked-out Natsu (with what looked like a big bruise on his forehead) handcuffed next to her.

"So, before we start," Max announced in a cheerful tone, "we'd like to hear a few words from the two lovebirds first. Lucy?" he asked Lucy as he brought his microphone near her mouth.

Lucy only said what was in her mind at that moment: "Max, just what the _hell_ is going on here?"

"Woah there, it seems like the bride here is feeling a bit jittery right now," Max replied, slowly backing away from the girl. "Natsu! Seems you got a pretty nasty bruise over there, buddy. What happened?"

Natsu broke out of his silent stupor. "Erza punched me in the head."

"Okay, moving on!" Max brought the microphone back to himself. "So, tell us, how did you two lovebirds first meet?"

Lucy looked ready enough to maim Max with his microphone, when all of a sudden…

_**" Oh, this sweet prince of mine saved me from a gang of dastardly traffickers! He came to my rescue just like a knight in shining armor! "** _

A female voice, which was loud and clearly did **not** sound like her own, came up out of nowhere. The audience quickly ate it up and started shrieking. Lucy pointed her gaze at the dedication booth at the far corner of the building, narrowing her eyes at the true source of that voice.

"_Mira…_" she thought angrily, gritting her teeth.

"Oh my, that sounds just like something out of a fairy tale! And Natsu, what made you get out there and rescue her back then?"

"I-"

_**"How could I possibly just leave a poor, defenseless girl out there with those horrible monsters?! I wouldn't forgive myself if I had left her alone there,"**_ another voice, a male one this time, came up from the speakers with all its dramatic flair flowing from them.

Natsu stared off at the dedication booth for a few seconds as the audience continued with their hollering. "…what Loke said."

"Okay! Since we don't much time left here, we'll go straight to the vows now!" Max then faced the handcuffed teenagers, with his microphone positioned in between the handcuffed teenagers. "Lucy, do you take Natsu to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Lucy looked absolutely red at that point. "If you really think that I'm going to answer that question, then-"

_**"Oh, yes, I do! A million times, I do~!"**_ the female voice replied back for her.

"Very good! Natsu! Now, I'm not gonna repeat all those lines to you again so, do you take Lucy to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, blah blah blah, 'til death do you part?"

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"Natsu!" Lucy could've sworn she felt her face getting hotter and hotter by the second.

"Wonderful! And now, by the power vested in me by the student council of Fairy Academy," Max announced in a big dramatic voice, "I now pronounce you two husband and wife!"

Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard. "WHAT?!"

"You may now kiss the bride!" Max said with a really big grin on his face to the two teenagers.

Natsu then turned to face Lucy after that. "Well," he said with a surprisingly casual tone, "it won't kill us or anything, right?"

Lucy's eyes grew wide at the implications of his words. "Wait, wait…you're just kidding, aren't you, Natsu?" she stammered uneasily. "You're not really gonna-" she was interrupted as soon as Natsu gave her a quick peck on the lips.

The crowd went absolutely wild after that.

"That was such a beautiful wedding, wasn't it, ladies and gentlemen?" Max addressed to the crowd. In return, he got a lot of clapping and hollering from them. "Now, if you two would just go to the souvenir booth over at that corner for your gift and rings…"

"Uh…I-I…," Lucy spluttered, overwhelmed by what just happened to her. "…huh?!"


End file.
